1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of engaging devices such as hair clips which, subject to adaptations as taught by the within invention, may be employed as a fastening element for the holding of cards and other planar articles. More specifically the present invention relates to an integral spike fastening system. A sheet metal stamped blank shaped to include several distinct regions in the form of a base from which integrally depends first and second substantially planar, flexible, peripheral legs. The first leg includes a first leg proximal end which is integral with the base and a first leg distal end having a preferably rounded periphery and having a first aperture. The second leg includes a second leg proximal end also integral with the base and a second leg distal end with a second aperture and at least a first spike preferably protruding distally from distal end. The first spike is integral with the second leg and formed as part of the stamped blank. The spike is bent at substantially a right angle with respect to the plane of the blank. Additional spikes optionally are provided protruding in various directions from the second leg distal end. Medially disposed between the first and second legs is an elongate securement leg having a securement leg proximal end, which integrally depends from the base, and a securement leg distal end which includes an upwardly bent receiving surface forming an inverted V-shape and preferably having a spike passing slot.
The second leg distal end is placed in alignment with the first leg distal end so that the first and second apertures are in alignment and register. When in this position, a fastener in the form of a rivet or grommet is passed therethrough. When in this position, the receiving surface and slot at securement leg distal end are aligned beneath the point of the spike, so that engagement therebetween can be manually effected the flexible nature of the first and second legs. The resultant structure is one in which a planar article such as a business or identification card may be secured between the spike and the receiving surface when the base is appropriately secured to clothing of a user. The spike optionally is replaced with pointed teeth for gripping clothing. Opposing and parallel rows of teeth preferably are cut out of outward edges of opposing leg tabs on the second leg distal end or along the downwardly protruding edge of a gripping cup stamped out of the second leg distal end.
A second embodiment replaces the securement leg with a panel member such as a badge or a credit card or a hotel room card and a second fastener in the form of a mounting rivet or grommet passes through and interconnects the base and the panel member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Related prior art includes hair clip patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,940 (1939) to Polak; U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,233 (1957) to Zore, entitled Clips; U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,773 (1963) to Renstrom, et al, entitled Hair Clip; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,014 (1975) to Clifton, entitled Hair Clip.
The patent to Polak discloses a hair clip including a male element which may be secured within a female element to accomplish closure of the clip about a tuft of hair.
Zore teaches a hair clip including a fixed proximal end and a free distal end, and various strategies for the securement of the distal ends of the outermost arms to each other. However, Zore requires the use of a tool to effect a joinder of the ends of the outer arms of the structure to each other.
Renstrom reveals the use of a male element within a center arm of a hair clip in which the male element may be snap within a complemental aperture within a border-like portion of the hair clip.
Clifton teaches the use of a male-female connection in a hair clip.
However, use of a hair clip device for securement of planar articles, such as business or identification cards, cannot be achieved by any of the above structures, or otherwise, taught in the prior art.
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,103, issued to present applicant Gould on Nov. 22, 2005, a bi-stable hair clip was transformed into a fastening system in which a pin passes through registering apertures in ends of flexible legs to engage an opposing structure to retain a card or engage clothing.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a fastening system using the mechanism of a bi-stable hair clip which includes an engaging spike formed from part of the same sheet metal blank forming the remainder of system, replacing the separate engaging pin, which cannot become dislodged and separated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fastening system for the securement of planar articles such as identification or hotel room cards, articles of clothing, hairpieces or wigs.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a fastening system which is less expensive to manufacture.